Changeling Societies
The Kithain are highly social creatures and many band together in Secret Societies to further their ends, both benevolent and inimical. Societies General Societies * The Crystal Circle - 'a group of the most talented Seelie fae sorcerers known. * '''The Glass Circle -' A group of Kithain scholars who study the Gallain. Noble Societies * 'The Beltaine Blade - '''a group of Sidhe nobles dedicated to preserving the traditional oligarchy in Kithain society. * '''The Cat's Cradle -' an all female secret society of both Seelie and Unseelie noblewomen. * 'The Golden Sickle -' a group of nobles interested in acquiring earthly wealth and power. * 'The Knights of the Red Branch - '''A group of knights dating their origins back all the way to the Mythic Age. * '''The Unbroken Circle -' an order of knights charged by High King David to hunt down Dauntain and either kill them or rescue them from their madness. House Societies House Ailil * 'The Disinherited - '''a society of House Ailil sidhe who have sworn the Oath of the Forsworn. * [[Guardians of the Silver Dragon|'Guardians of the Silver Dragon]]' - '''a group of primarily House Ailil knights who protect house interests and other Unseelie endeavors. * [[Les Amoureux|'Les Amoureux']]' (The Enamoured) -''' a House Ailil group devoted to physical pleasure. House Leanhaun * The Eternal Order of Dreams - 'an order within House Leanhaun that hunts down Dreamers and captures them for later use. * '''The Finders -' a society within House Leanhaun that seeks out Dreamers for other members of the House to Rhapsodize. * 'The Inquiry -' an order of Leanhaun fae that specialize in contacting Prodigals. * [[Keepers of the Rose|'''Keepers of the Rose]]' -' a group within House Leanhaun which protects the House's greatest treasures and seeks out more. * [[Knights Protector|'Knights Protector']]' -' the military arm of House Leanhaun. * The Midnight Pact - 'a select group of Knights Protector that protect the interests of House Leanhaun. * '''The Revisionists -' a group of Leanhaun fae who protect the good names of members of the House and act as an intelligence community. Commoner Societies * 'The Catacomb Club - '''a "gentlemen's club" of Commoner nobles who want to regain the power they had before the Resurgence. * '''The Common Rights Society -' * [[Commoners' Liberation Organization|'''Commoners' Liberation Organization]]' -' * Kithain for a Free Tomorrow -''' * 'The Monkey's Paw -' a secret cabal of assassins dating back to the Shattering. * 'The Ranters -' a radical circle of commoners who hate all royalty. Kith Societies Boggans * '''The Benevolent Order of Blessed Michelina (Order of Michelina) '-' a Boggan society dedicated to working with mentally ill mortals as well as fae suffering from Bedlam and Banality. * [[Knick-Knacks|'Knick-Knacks']]' - '''a group of boggans who see it as their duty to "liberate" dross and certain treasures from noble households. * [[Antiquarians (CTD)|'Antiquarians']]' -''' * The Band of Honor -''' * 'The Bannock Club -' * [[Belladonna's Chalice|'''Belladonna's Chalice]]' -' * The [[Boytoys|'Boytoys']]' -' * The Brotherhood of the Barrel -''' * 'Childling Underground Railroad -' * [[Children's Crusade (CTD)|'''Children's Crusade]]' -' * [[Children of Annihilation|'Children of Annihilation']]' -' * The Companions of the Oaken Cudgel -''' * [[Cranad's Legion|'''Cranad's Legion]]' -' * The Crown and Flame -''' * [[Crown Loyalists|'''Crown Loyalists]]' -' * The Damned If You Do Fellowship -''' * [[Discordian Engineers|'''Discordian Engineers]]' -' * The Edge of the Labrys -''' * [[Emma's Little Helpers|'''Emma's Little Helpers]]' -' * [[Eyes of Balor|'Eyes of Balor']]' -' * The Gangsters -''' * 'The Glowing Eye -' * [[Grey Monks|'''Grey Monks]]' -' * [[Guardians of the Gates|'Guardians of the Gates']]' -' * The Harbingers of Exodus -''' * [[Iron Paladins|'''Iron Paladins]]' -' * The Iron Brigade -''' * [[Knights of the Cold Watch|'''Knights of the Cold Watch]]' -' * [[Knights of Sathar|'Knights of Sathar']]' -' * [[Knights of the Silver Key|'Knights of the Silver Key']]' -' * [[Knights of the Silver Web|'Knights of the Silver Web']]' -' * [[Knights Templar (CTD)|'Knights Templar']]' -' * [[Loki's Brood (CTD)|'Loki's Brood']]' -' * The Loricas -''' * 'The Low Road -' * [[Maker's Markers|'''Maker's Markers]]' -' * [[Masters of the Dance|'Masters of the Dance']]' -' * [[Midnight Mummers|'Midnight Mummers']]' -' * The Minutemen -''' * 'The Morphean Oracles -' * [[Mothers of Morann|'''Mothers of Morann]] '-' * The Nochnytza -''' * 'The Oakland People's Front -' * 'The Obtenyani -' * 'The Order of Bianca -' * 'The Order of the Lioness -' * 'The Order of Moonfall -' * [[Pilgrims of the Bright Road|'''Pilgrims of the Bright Road]]' -' * [[Ragger's Band|'Ragger's Band']]' -' * [[Riders of the Fell|'Riders of the Fell']]' -' * [[Riders of the Midnight Trods|'Riders of the Midnight Trods']]' -' * [[Rothman & Associates|'Rothman & Associates']]' -' * The Royal Guardians -''' * 'The Seekers of Lyonesse -' * 'The Silver Rose -' * 'The Sneakers -' * 'The Society of Telemachus -' * [[Sons of Liberty|'''Sons of Liberty]]' -' * [[Southern Cross|'Southern Cross']]' -' * [[Stewards of Cauldronhouse|'Stewards of Cauldronhouse']]' -' * [[Temperance League|'Temperance League']] '-' * [[Trolls of the Bridges|'Trolls of the Bridges']]' -' * [[Urban Renewal League|'Urban Renewal League']]' -' * [[Veterans of the Accordance War|'Veterans of the Accordance War']]' -' * 'The Waybuilders Corps -' * 'The Weaver's Knot -' References Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary